


醉酒

by Swurdleoma



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 老文存档。因为粮荒随便写的，不是很考究。剧里和书里都没明说，但综合起来看伯纳德很可能拿过牛剑两个学校的文凭，按这个写了。时间线大概是在三十年解密文件之后。最后表白一下不管写成什么德性我真的很喜欢这对（面壁
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	醉酒

那是一次私人的宴会。从目的到方式。参与对象主要都是牛津的校友，不仅是贝利学院的人，所以伯纳德也在其中。这个年轻人没有太深的母校情怀，不管牛津还是剑桥，没有哪一边更中他的意，更让他有归属感。他同时出现在两边，只是因为两边他都选了。

听起来有点……傲慢得不可思议。

对汉弗莱来说这是另一种意义上的傲慢。伯纳德没有特别关照自己的母校（不管哪一个）意味着他并不急切要利用其中的关系网。他确实没用过，因为本身太优秀。这就太可恶了。

太可恶了。

实在是……

闭嘴吧，还是！汉弗莱自己终结了自己缥缈的自言自语。他确定刚才思考方向偏到无关紧要的地方去了。伯纳德就坐在一旁，现在用有点惊恐的关切目光看着他，可以说是非常矛盾。汉弗莱干脆向他假笑了一下。

“如果有需要，Bernard，我可以帮你介绍。”

“介绍给，谁？”伯纳德稍微思索一下，居然问了个问题。汉弗莱没料到这还需要问，两人相对一愣。

“任何谁。”

“任何，谁？”

“任何你想认识但是没有机会认识的人。”

“啊，呃，谢谢，Sir Humphrey，不过我想目前还没有需要。如果我想认识什么人，那一定是和我特别聊得来。”

“Bernard，我们究竟是怎么认识的？”

“嗯？那是好久以前的事了，Sir Humphrey。”

“……我不是那个意思。我是指我跟你一点都聊不来。”

“哦！哦……哦，那样的话，我很遗憾，Sir Humphrey。”

伯纳德低下头看着脚边的地，然后耸了耸肩，圆圆的眼睛里含着一点无奈，也许还有沮丧。这是他试图摆脱困境时的习惯性动作。每当这个时候汉弗莱都懒得理他。不知道为什么，偏偏在这个时候，Jumbo说的话在他脑海里出现了，就像用磁带重播了一遍：

“这话其实轮不到我说，Humpy，你那个傻孩子从来不记仇，可也不像会感恩。”

记不记仇汉弗莱不太在意，是个人多少都记仇，除了圣徒以外，当然私下里他认为圣徒也会记仇的，伯纳德甚至不是圣徒，即使记仇也不能把他怎么样，这才是重要的事情。但不知感恩就是件大事了。毕竟汉弗莱非常坚决地认为他这个“傻孩子”一直受到他的特别照顾。可是会吗？说话甚至会有点羞涩，不敢看他的眼睛，像个学生一样谨慎地在每句话里都加上“Sir Humphrey”的小伯纳德，真的会是那样吗？

一个神奇的主意在他脑子里闪现——一个神奇的，但也可能不怎么样的主意。反正是私人意义上的宴会，以娱乐为目的，总体上应该是无害的，试一试又有什么关系！

酒过三巡，在座的各位都比刚开始健谈了，甚至伯纳德都真的找到了一两个聊得来的人。这是挺难摸透的一个标准，因为伯纳德精通对话的艺术，而且风趣爱笑，所以几乎没有人不喜欢和他聊天。他内心究竟瞧得起谁并不好说。

越这么想，汉弗莱觉得越别扭。

但他现在也不介意了。这次宴会汉弗莱心情很好，也许好过头了，他喝得有点多（而且有点杂）。伯纳德从来没想过汉弗莱•艾柏比能和醉酒联系在一起，眼下就是这么回事。常任秘书一丝不苟的礼节还没有被酒精腐蚀，只是脸上浮现了不祥的潮红色，脑子有点缺弦的伯纳德甚至担心了一下他是不是发烧了。显然更不可能。他看起来精神得很，不管是和Jumbo常任秘书还是和贝利学院院长，都聊得极其开怀，向不相识的人主动打招呼，还拽着人家说话。伯纳德不由得开始盘算，他现在是处于控制不住什么话都往外说的状态呢，还是处于脑内一片空白根本不知道自己在说话的状态呢！后者未免更丢人，前者未免更危险。

“泄密之前先喝醉。”吉姆如是说。

“Sir Humphrey……以防万一，不管在什么时候我们都应该谨言慎行……”

汉弗莱用有点发红的眼睛看着他。伯纳德当即就感觉不好，那个眼神里有疯狂的温柔。

“谨言慎行，是吗，伯纳德？”

常任秘书把酒杯搁在伸手就能够到的地方，那只手划过一个巧妙的弧线，最后落在伯纳德的肩膀上。小秘书稍一低头就能看见瘦长的手指轻轻捏在自己的肩头，这画面让他一阵毛骨悚……不对，不寒而栗。上一次大臣在公众场合喝醉的时候也是这样。糟透了。

“什么，Sir Humphrey？”

“告诉我，Bernard，凡是我下的指令你都会去实施吗？”

小伯纳德正经而又用力地思考了一下。

“会尽我所能，Sir Humphrey。”

汉弗莱对这个回答不怎么满意。

“‘尽我所能’是‘能’还是‘不能’？”

“呃——指‘尽我所能’。”

“你要拿从我这里学来的东西对付我吗？”

尽管语气咄咄逼人，汉弗莱绵软的醉眼实在难以有什么说服力。

“不，不是这个意思，Sir Humphrey。”

“也许我用词太复杂了……”

不不不，绝对说不上复杂。伯纳德忧伤地想。他做梦也没想到会发生现在的情况，要这样应付他们的，也许是他的，常任秘书。

“Sir Humphrey，要是您觉得有必要，我们可以……”

肩上的手突然收紧的触感吓得他话没说完。他没法不想起来，是那双手用华丽的字体给他写便条，一页一页翻着枯燥的文件，在他悄悄站在办公室门口的时候画一个优美的手势让他坐下。这么一想顿时觉得肩头有点火辣辣的。

“Sir，Sir……”私人秘书居然说话卡壳了。

“那么我们说话直接点，Bernard，my little Bernard，无论让你做什么，你都会做吗？”

伯纳德现在真诚地不知道他们在纠结什么了。此时其他人的目光已经开始聚拢过来，再不想点办法就要公然上演闹剧了。

“我们能不能以后再讨论呢，Sir Humphrey？”

“我不觉得……这个问题需要讨论，my little Bernard。”

“……起码需要思考。”

汉弗莱这下像是被激怒了。他松开伯纳德的肩膀后退几步，眼睛看上去更红了。而且，伯纳德忧虑地想，越发像个发怒的小孩，执意又任性。可是天哪，这些特征难道不应该是大臣们专有的——至少汉弗莱的一面之词是这么说——吗？

“Bernard，”常任秘书用懒洋洋的语调说，“你不会对我说谎吧？”

“不，不会！”私人秘书差点跳起来，“我发誓！”

当然了，隐瞒部分或全部事实或者改变说法不能算是说谎。他在内心里飞速加了这行注解。

“那么看在我们这么多年共同合作的份上，我可以拥有你的忠心吗？”

伯纳德飞快想出了问题的答案。

“一直就有的，Sir Humphrey，一部分。”

“一部分？”汉弗莱挑起了眉毛。

“因为另一部分是给大臣的。”年轻秘书带着为难的表情说。这个回答已经做出很大让步了，原则上讲私人秘书的忠心完全应该是大臣的。伯纳德不太乐意泄漏真相。

“我就知道会这样……Bernard！”

常任秘书突然露出了凶狠的表情。他突然跳起来向对面的伯纳德扑过去，距离太近而且发生得太意外，没有人来得及拦住他。私人秘书目瞪口呆，一点都没反抗，被撞了一个趔趄，一直拿在手里的杯子掉在地上碎了，酒像血一样流了出来。这一下也许敲响了他心里的某根弦，伯纳德双手扶住了自己的顶头上司，稳住他不要真的对自己动手。

Sir Humphrey对我动手……不可思议的想法。也不完全是不可能，如果是他气急败坏的时候，而且非工作状态，那也稍微有点可能吧，毕竟他早就想打我了。

伯纳德不得不赶快认真起来，他不知道汉弗莱想要干什么，那双美丽的手坚持不懈地扯他的领子，他被迫反过来抓住常任秘书的手腕。疯狂的攻击还包括语言上的。

“你这个忘恩负义的小东西！你high flyer的名声是因为谁？又有谁能帮你实现它？你——两面三刀——过河拆桥——装模作样——唯利是图——”

即使是酒后失言也不能让他说下去了。宴会上的其他宾客也来帮忙把人拉开，同时假装听不见汉弗莱口齿不清地大喊了些什么。伯纳德真想堵住他的嘴。他们终于制住乱七八糟的常任秘书，由伯纳德搀着离开会场，准备扣他一盆凉水。期间汉弗莱一直用一边胳膊死死揽着离他最近的那个人的脖子，差点把私人秘书给勒死。门外迎面遇上了Jumbo，他吃惊地问伯纳德这些发脾气的话有几分真实，伯纳德只是露出了一个要哭出来的表情。否认是有点困难，但他可绝对不会承认的。

“Humpy交给你了，”Jumbo摆了摆手，“他喝多可不多见，出去吹吹风就没事，千万别让他也醉倒在下水道里。”

“不是下水道‘里’，是下水道‘上’，因为大臣他并没有掀开下水道盖子，Sir Jumbo……哦，哦，对不起，我想我今天晚上也有点糊涂……”

终于所有人都回到宴会桌边了，只剩下小伯纳德搀扶着有些瘫软的汉弗莱站在走廊尽头的窗前。私人秘书一度有点疑虑，他亲眼所见今天晚上常任秘书并没有喝那么多酒，尤其没有多到胡说八道的地步。现在汉弗莱又开始顺着支撑物往下溜，小伯纳德只得拽着他靠在自己身上。这画面尴尬到一个极致了。如果吉姆•哈克目睹此场面能嘲笑他们整整一个任期。

但是，没有人在。宴会上的人把汉弗莱甩给他了。倚在他身上的人越来越沉，应该是逐渐睡熟了，少见地安静。

窗子打开之后氛围清凉了很多。伯纳德的一切想法都平静地过去了，他背靠着窗台小心地把汉弗莱的领子和领带解开，就像处理缺氧一样，虽然不一定需要。他注视了一会儿，意识到自己的失态，稍稍把距离拉远了点，面带羞涩。还能怎么办呢，尽管他比谁都了解这个人的阴险，卑鄙，自私，但他控制不了的是这个人永远显得遥远而神圣。

那双良善的眼睛里闪过了不少过往。

“我很抱歉，Sir Humphrey，那是我的职责……但是我保证过不会出事。我是说，无论发生什么，总是有我在，我不会让危险的事情发生，我不能。也许这话说得古怪，Sir Humphrey，但我不能想象没有你。”

汉弗莱露出了一个迷迷糊糊的，神秘的微笑。

有一刻他想趁这个机会实施过激的行动，毕竟小伯纳德现在离他那么近。但是，算了，汉弗莱想，以后机会多得是，尤其对他谨慎的小伯纳德，切忌心急。


End file.
